El ángel de la muerte
by Luna Magica
Summary: Isabel nació en el mundo de los ángeles de la muerte, con el destino de reunir las almas de los humanos sin importar si son buenos o malos para llevarlas al infierno. Al crecer se enfrentara a ella misma y a sus padres para tomar una importante decisión. ¿Lo lograra o sucumbirá a las ordenes de su padre?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo uno: Traición 

Castiel

Mi nombre es Castiel antes mi rutina era siempre la misma, levantarme dándole de comer a mi perro demonio para después comer yo y a final alistarme para llegar al instituto, como dije anteriormente siempre es lo mismo pero antes era aburrido ya que mi vida cambio cuando conocí a mi novia ella se llama Isabel y cambio mi vida por completo cuando la conocí volviendo lo común en algo que disfruto día a día y hoy se cumplen 6 meses que comenzamos a salir. Tome mi celular y comencé a llamarla para molestarla y decirle que pasare por ella para que esté lista.

— Hola tabla — le dije en cuando contesto su celular

— Muy gracioso Castiel — contesto — estoy un poco ocupada ahora

— ¿ocupada? — escuchaba en su voz preocupación y tristeza

— Me surgió un pequeño problema tengo que ir a ver a mi tía

— Aun estas ¿triste? — pregunte ya que hace una semana perdió a su madre

— Estoy bien Castiel no te preocupes, solo tengo que llevarle algunas cosas a la olvidadiza de mi tía, por lo que no podre acompañarte hoy al instituto

— No hay problema, pero ¿puedo acompañarte? — pregunte ya que me sentía preocupado y algo en mí no me dejaba tranquilo

— Estoy bien Castiel, no quiero que llegues tarde a la escuela por mi culpa, recuerda que aunque ahora llegues temprano no puedes permitirte llegar tarde

— Está bien, te veo en el instituto

— Adiós Castiel

Colgué el teléfono aun preocupado alfo me preocupaba y no comprendía el que era pero eso lo averiguaría en cuanto la vea en el instituto, así que me fui. Al llegar me encontré con Lysandro que como siempre buscaba su libreta sin poder encontrarla.

— Algún día perderás la cabeza amigo

— Eso es prácticamente imposible — contesto el

— De seguro tu libreta está en el sótano, vamos hay que hablar de la nueva canción

— Esta bien pero sin mi libreta dudo poder ayudarte

Al entrar al sótano efectivamente la libreta de lysandro se encontraba ahí, después de tomarla comenzamos hablar de la nueva canción en lo que comenzaban las clases.

— No ¿esperaremos a la señorita Isabel?

— Tuvo un pequeño problema con su tía, llegara un poco tarde

— Te noto preocupado

— Lo que sucede es que me siento por alguna razón preocupado, sé que aún le afecta la muerte de su madre aunque paso ya una semana, me imagino que no es nada fácil, no estoy seguro si llevarla a una cita es correcto

— Claro que lo es, ahora lo que necesita es tener la compañía y apoyo de sus familiares y amigos en especial su novio, por lo que no veo ningún problema al contrario

— Gracias amigo, hoy la invitare a salir.

 **Mientras tanto**

Isabel

Espero que Castiel haya creído mi excusa, ya que no puede estar más conmigo, no me arrepiento de mi decisión esto es lo mejor y no me importan las consecuencias que haya, ya que esta es la única manera. Llegue a un parque donde me encontraría con Viktor.

— Mañana en la noche estará aquí Dimitry — me dijo Viktor

— Es perfecto mañana cumpliré con mi decisión, solo espera mi llamada

— Está bien

— Mañana romperé mis lazos con Castiel

Me despedí de Viktor para irme al instituto donde apenas llegue, tome mi asiento de siempre junto con Castiel dedicándole una sonrisa falsa que espero no descubra, solo espero que pueda fingir con el tan bien como lo hago con las demás personas. Al terminar las clases me fui con Rosalya y Zoe las primeras amigas que hice cuando llegue al instituto.

— Hola chicas ¿quieren ir a la cafetería? — pregunte

— Claro — contestaron ambas

Las tres nos fuimos compramos algo de comida y comenzamos a platicar, este es el último día que estaré con ellas ya que mañana conocerán lo que realmente soy. Mostraba nuevamente una sonrisa falsa ocultando profundamente mis verdaderos sentimientos en ese momento. Al terminar regresamos al salón donde pasaron el resto de clases normalmente y por fin llegó la hora de salida donde antes de irme Castiel me pidió quedarme para decirme que mañana tendríamos una cita.

— Mañana tendremos una cita, paso por ti a las 2 — dijo Castiel

— No me preguntaste antes, si quería — conteste solo para seguir con mi papel que el ya conoce

— Estoy seguro que mañana no tendrás nada que hacer, además — comencé a sonrojarme — quiero pasar tiempo contigo, ya que sé que no estás pasando un buen momento

— Gracias Castiel — sonreí — mañana nos vemos en el parque ¿Qué piensas?

— Puedo pasar por ti

— No es necesario, le prometí a Zoe que la ayudaría con algunos problemas de chicas

— Está bien, solo no quiero saber esos problemas

Castiel

Desde que Isabel llego a la escuela la observe extraña, estoy seguro que son los momentos que ella está pasando pero aun así ella no se deja mostrar, realmente su tristeza por el contrario sonríe a todo el mundo y es tan amable como siempre lo ha sido. Cuando acordamos nuestra cita la acompañe a casa donde me despedí de ella con un beso para después irme a casa.

Isabel

Al despedirme de Castiel entre a mi casa para después dirigirme a mi habitación pero mi tía de detuvo para hablar conmigo, nos sentamos ambas en los sillones de la sala con nuestras miradas mirándose fijamente.

— ¿Sobrina estas segura de esto? — me pregunto mi sobrina triste y la vez preocupada

— Si lo estoy tía — conteste sin ninguna duda

— Pero tú lo amas — al decir aquellas palabras me levante del sillón para después gritarle

— No tengo dudas de lo que are, ya no lo amo — conteste

— No es verdad tú lo amas y quieres a tus amigos

— No entiendes que todo esto no soy yo — dije mirándola de manera desafiante sin sentimiento alguno

Cuando termine de discutir con mi tía subí a mi habitación donde simplemente cerré mis ojos. Al día siguiente era sábado tenía muchas cosas que hacer primeramente baje para poder desayunar y después alistarme para mi cita, con Castiel, aún era temprano pero necesita. Es hora de mostrar cómo soy en realidad, tome mi celular y llame a Viktor indicándole que lo veía en el parque, después llame a Castiel e invente una excusa para verlo de igual manera en el parque. Salí de mi casa en dirección a la tienda de Leigh donde me veré con Rosalya quien me ayudara a encontrar un vestido. Al llegar Rosalya se encontraba con Leigh, al verme me sonrió y me llevo a la sección de vestidos donde me mostro como siempre varios de ellos.

— Este rosa te quedara espectacular — dijo Rosalya

— ¿no tienes algo diferente? — pregunte

— Que extraño, siempre prefieres el rosa porque es tu favorito y además de quedar contigo

— Es solo que quiere verme diferente — conteste con una sonrisa

— Entiendo quieres impresionar a Castiel, espérame aquí te conseguiré algo realmente bello

Cuando Rosalya salió del probador aproveche para cambiarme nuevamente con mi antigua ropa y salir para buscar a Leigh el cual encontré en el mostrador, "es la hora" pensé.

— ¿encontraste algo de tu agrado? — me pregunto

— Aún estoy indecisa, Rosalya fue a buscar algo mas pero sé que tardara y esperar en el probador es aburrido

— Rosalya siempre se toma su tiempo pero los resultados son excelentes

— Tienes razón — es hora de comenzar — Leigh ¿amas a Rosalya? — pregunte

— Claro ella es la novia perfecta, a veces tenemos pequeñas discusiones pero las superamos

— ¿alguna vez pensaste en que alguien es más bonita o en dejarla?

— ¿a qué vienen estas preguntas?

— Es solo que — mire como Rosalya se acercaba por lo que es la hora — me acerque a Leigh rápidamente y lo bese mientras ella nos veía

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — grito Rosalya por lo que me separe de Leigh

— Solo besaba a Leigh — conteste sin arrepentimiento alguno, después intente hacerlo nuevamente pero Leigh me detuvo

— Espera — me dijo Leigh alejándose de mi para ir con Rosalya— Rosa esto no es lo que piensas

— Lo vi todo, ella te beso — Rosalya se acercó a mí— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Solo me dieron ganas de besarlo — conteste — siempre quise hacerlo pero no encontraba la oportunidad para hacerlo

— Tú tienes Castiel — frito Rosa

— No te preocupes no me gusta Leigh simplemente quería besarlo al igual que Catiel — Rosalya levanto su mano para darme una cachetada pero la detuve para después empujarla e irme

Salí de la tienda de Leigh encontrándome con Lysandro quien solo evite aunque el me hablara, no le preste atención alguna. Llegue al parque donde se encontraba Viktor esperándome.

Castiel

Ya casi era la hora, por lo que tome el regalo que compre para Isabel, una linda pulsera que solo mira cada vez que pasa por la tienda pero nunca tiene el dinero suficiente para comprarla, Salí de mi casa para dirigirme al parque, al llegar la mire hablando con un chico el cual nunca vi, me puse algo celoso pero es algo que tengo que controlar ya que Isabel nunca me engañaría o eso pensé cuando vi como aquel chico se acercó a ella para besarla y no ponía ninguna resistencia.

— Aléjate de mi novia — grite mientras separaba a Isabel de aquel chico

— Lamento decirte que ahora es mi novia — contesto, por lo que me enoje como jamás lo he hecho, y cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo unas palabras me detuvieron y rompieron mi corazón

— Él es ahora mi novio — grito Isabel mientras abrazaba a ese chico

— ¿de que estas hablando? Yo soy tu novio — aun no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

— Ahora Viktor es mi novio — me dijo ella

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿pensabas que te quería?, tú fuiste solo unos de los muchos chicos con los que he salido, solo fuiste un juguete para mí, ahora que me aburrí te dejo simplemente — Isabel hablaba sin brillo en sus ojos, no podía conocerla ella no es la chica de la cual estoy enamorando

— ¿Qué te sucede?

— Esta soy yo Castiel, siéntete feliz siempre quisiste conocerme mejor y ahora lo cumpliste

Isabel se fue mientras que yo quedaba totalmente destrozado por lo que había pasado.

isabel

Miraba como Castiel sufría internamente, después de decirle todas aquellas palabras me fui con viktor pero antes lo bese una vez más para que Castiel nos viera y sufriera aún más ya que sé que él me quiere pero que esperaba de un ángel de la muerte.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo dos: el pasado_

Mi nombre es Felipe soy el líder de los ángeles de la muerte cuando era aún un humano cometí algunos pecados que me llevaron al infierno de los cuales no me arrepiento, cuando aún era humano me gustaba matar gente no me importaba si fueran niños, jóvenes o ancianos al igual que si es hombre o mujer disfrutaba el torturarlos hasta quitarles la vida es por esto que mi lugar al morir se convirtió en el infierno en el cual fui torturado pero por alguna razón fui elegido para convertirme en un ángel de la muerte, este se encarga de reunir almas para llevarlas al infierno, estas almas pueden ser arrebatadas a la fuerza o solamente tomarlas de alguien que llego a su fin de la vida aunque este es un poco más difícil dependiendo de la situación ya que también existen los ángeles de la vida cuyo trabajo es reunir las almas de las personas y llevarlas al cielo al igual que impedir que sean tomadas por nosotros sin importar los pecados de las personas solo que en esos casos las personas pecadoras nos dan más poder a nosotros mientras que las personas buenas les dan más poder a los ángeles de la vida.

En fin esta es la vida que tengo ahora y tengo una idea para cumplir mi futuro plan y expectativas para eso necesito de la ayuda de Lucia un ángel de la muerte como yo, la cual elegí por su poder para poder cumplir este nuevo objetivo.

— Lucia — gritaba para solicitarla

— Si Felipe — contesto ella

— Necesito tu ayuda para mi plan

— ¿Qué clase de plan? — pregunto ella pero no necesita detalles

— No necesitas saberlo completamente, solo necesito juntar las almas de recién nacidos y quedárnoslas

— ¿Qué?, ¿para que las necesitas?

— Deja de preguntar, recuerda que gracias a mi pudiste ver a tu hermana sin recibir ningún castigo por romper las reglas

— Está bien, lamento mi comportamiento

— Solo tienes que saber que después de conseguir 50 almas serás madre

— ¿pero qué dices? — Lucia estaba demasiado sorprendida

— Tengo la teoría de que si hacemos un ritual, donde utilizaremos esas almas más un sacrificio podremos tener una hija poderosa, además de que los padres seremos nosotros no tengo ninguna duda que lo lograremos y así lograra ser la más poderosa

— ¿Cómo quieres hacer ese ritual?, no tenemos conocimientos de ellos solo los demonios

— Recuerda que hablas conmigo — me acerque a un cajón y saque un libro — este les pertenece pero no saben que yo lo tengo

— No deberías jugar, sabes que puedes recibir un castigo mayor

— No te preocupes, ahora háblale a Dimitry él es el único al que puedo confiarle esta información y trabajo

Al contrario de Lucia a Dimitry le tengo más confianza es por eso que él conoce cada uno de mis planes, al igual que está de acuerdo en ellos ya que el también sale beneficiado. Pasaron los días y teníamos que ser sutiles con el plan ya que teníamos que recoger el doble de almas para llevarlas al infierno y no sospecharan de nada, además de que cada vez que la obteníamos era una pelea con un ángel de la vida terminando cansados pero después de 10 años de duro trabajo conseguimos al almas y el ritual comenzó. El ritual se llevó a cabo sin ninguna complicación solo teníamos que fingir que uno de nosotros fue eliminado por un ángel de la vida a los demonios nuestros superiores pero no lo serán por mucho, después del ritual realzado solamente tuvimos que esperar nueve meses.

Ya han pasado 8 meses y uno de los demonios se presentó ya que Lucia no había sido vista entregando sus almas, aunque intente ocultarlo al final fue descubierta, a causa de esto tuve que dar una explicación sin mencionar mi plan ni el ritual el cual fue echo solamente dije que sucedió normalmente aunque fuera imposible.

— ¿quieres que crea que ese bebe que espera nacerá como si fuera un humano? — decía enojado el demonio

— Así es solo sucedió, también estoy sorprendido porque pensé que era imposible — decía como siempre, sin decir cosas innecesarias

— Lo notificare al jefe

Después de eso el demonio se fue, ahora un obstáculo apareció en mi plan pero no puedo pensar en nada hasta que sepa que ocurrirá. Al día siguiente recibí una carta donde era solicitado al primer nivel del infierno. Convoque mi guadaña para abrir un portal al mundo de los demonios, al aparecer ahí se encontraban los más poderosos demonios a excepción del más fuerte de ellos. Comencé a decir lo que sucedió con Lucia y conmigo sin decir la verdadera verdad deseando que los convenciera para que no mataran a Lucia o arruinarían mi plan, pasaron las horas y se llegó a la conclusión de que al ser un caso nuevo seria investigado pero los ángeles de la muerte recibiríamos un castigo. Los demonios son tan poderosos que en un segundo todos los ángeles de la muerte se encontraban reunidos dentro de un circulo donde se aria un ritual que gracias a él ahora al tomar el alma de alguien conllevaba a tomar parte de la energía de esta alma para nutrirnos de energía vital, y si no lo hacíamos desapareceríamos ya que para un ángel de la muerte al igual que los demonios no existe otra vida solo el desaparecer del mundo.

Desde que comenzó la forma de sobrevivir he visto rostros nuevos en este mundo por lo tanto le ordene a Dimitry entrenarlos y educarlos en su trabajo en cuanto a Lucia ya pasaron los nueve meses por lo que no le falta mucho para dar a luz a mi hijo, el futuro líder de los ángeles de la muerte. No paso mucho tiempo para que Lucia diera a luz por suerte uno de los nuevos ángeles de la muerte fue medico como humano y ayudo a Lucia porque lo obligue simplemente, y así fue como al ver a mi hijo me desilusione al observar que era una niña en cambio Lucia estaba muy contenta.

— Esto no puede ser — gritaba en la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos

— No grites, la asustaras — me decía Lucia

— Que quieres que haga, que brinque de felicidad por una débil niña, yo quería un hijo y tú me diste esto — señalaba a la pequeña que se encontraba en sus brazos

— Como si pudiera ordenarle a mi organismo tener un hijo — contestaba ella

— No la quiero — grite una vez más para salir de la habitación

Lucia

En mi vida humana comencé una vida equivocada, era toda una rebelde que no le importaba la vida, me drogaba y además de eso mate a un hombre para conseguir dinero aquel día que lo mate morí, un ángel de la muerte tomo mi vida a la edad de 20 años, al año me convertí en un ángel de la muerte y mientras me encontraba en el infierno sufrí demasiado y pensaba en lo que fue mi vida y el que no me despedí de mi hermana, por eso entrenaba cada día para ser la mejor de esa forma podría convencer al líder para poder verla y así fue pero me convertí en su esclava aunque odiaba ser un ángel de la muerte. Nunca pensé que tendría una hija este es un sueño nuevo el tenerla en mis brazos me hace sentir tan feliz, que prometí que la cuidaría de Felipe.

Felipe

Mi enojo esta al máximo nivel, mis planes ahora están afectados todo porque es una débil niña que jamás se convertirá en líder. ¿Ahora que are?

— ¿le sucede algo líder? — preguntaba Dimitry quien entro al cuarto del líder

— Si, Lucia tuvo una hija, ahora mis planes están arruinados, no podemos hacer el ritual nuevamente porque los demonios sospecharan — decía enojado aun

— Tal vez podamos encontrar una solución

— ¿Cuál?, si eres tan listo dila si no desaparece de aquí

— Podemos entrenarla tal vez no llegue a ser tan poderosa como usted o yo pero su más que Lucia, y además en ella tiene las almas de los niños lo que la hace un poco humana lo suficiente para tener hijos — la idea de Dimitry no estaba tan mal — pienso que ella junto con el más poderoso podrá concebir ángeles de la muerte más poderosos

— Esa idea no está mal, pero el ángel de la muerte más poderoso soy yo y con el ritual quede totalmente enlazado a Lucia

— Tal vez no sea tan poderoso como usted, pero si me lo permite seguiré entrenando para ser digno y juntos poder alcanzar aquella meta, al igual me comprometo a entrenarla — la propuesta de dimitry no era mala, me convenció además de ser el único en que puedo confiar

— Acepto, cuando mi hija este lista te unirás a ella

Al terminar de hablar Dimitry se fue por mi parte fui a ver a Lucia para darle el nuevo plan al cual se negó, al parecer el tener una hija le afecto.

— Dijiste que no querías una niña, ahora vienes y me dices que la unirás con dimitry para tener nietos poderosos — decía ella con la niña en brazos

— Puedes verlo como quieras, pero yo solo quiero un nuevo mundo donde los ángeles de la muerte sean más poderosos — le contestaba enojado y gritando

— No quiero eso para mi niña

— Recuerda que no es solo tuya, también es de mi propiedad

— La tratas como un objeto — comenzó a llorar lucia

— Eso es lo que es, es un objeto para cumplir mi meta — ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia — si no te gusta puedes quedarte a su lado, o morir tú decides

— Solo permíteme escogerle el nombre

— Está bien ¿Cómo se llamara?

— Isabel

— No me gusta, pero no pensare para otro nombre así que se llame como gustes

Lucia

Felipe salió de la habitación mientras tanto yo no podía soltar a mi hija, necesitaba protegerla y ayudarla de lo que sea que su padre y Dimitry quieran hacerle, solo espero poder vivir a su lado un largo tiempo y darle una buena vida que se será imposible.

 **5 MESES**

Isabel fue creciendo y como cualquier bebe normal que me ponía a pensar si en verdad era un ángel de la muerte ya que es un angelito que no le aria daño a nadie, solamente molestaba a Felipe por su llanto y este se enojaba y gritaba lo que hacía que su llanto fuera aún más fuerte por lo que le propuse un trato, el irme con mi hija al mundo humano con mi hermana Agatha hasta a edad de un dos años a lo cual acepto con la condición de que Dimitry fuera a vigilarnos ya que los ángeles de la vida podrían atacarnos, solamente tendría que ocultar mis alas de ángel de la muerte para pasar como humana.

 **1 año**

Agatha está encantada con su sobrina, ya han pasado 7 meses desde que llegue en los cuales he sido muy feliz solo tengo que hacer mi trabajo y soportar la mirada de Dimitry cada vez que nos vigila pero por otra parte Isabel no da señales de poseer ningún poder. Un día Salí con Isabel al parque ya que ya comenzaba a caminar y este sería el lugar perfecto para moverse felizmente y jugar con otros niños de su edad si es que los hay en ese momento. El día llego a su fin rápidamente, era la hora de regresar a casa, cargue a Isabel en mis brazos y comencé el camino a casa de mi hermana pero, mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse débil a la mitad del camino la razón era que me debilitaba y necesitaba tomar un alma. Últimamente he dejado de tomar almas tan seguidas ya que me di cuenta que no me gustaba hacerlo pero era necesario para seguir con Isabel, Mis pies comenzaron a debilitarse hasta caer de rodillas al suelo. Escuche como un grupo de hombres se acercaban y me preguntaron si me encontraba bien, conteste que solo necesitaba ayuda para levantarme entonces ellos rieron y me quitaron a Isabel de mis brazos comenzando a correr lejos de mí, solamente podía gritar y llorar por ella ya que mi cuerpo no me respondía entonces Dimiry apareció a gran velocidad siguió aquellos hombres pero antes de llegar ocurrió algo que no me esperaba. Isabel comenzó a emitir una luz oscura que aquel hombre que la sostenía podía lograr ver, después Isabel comenzó a llorar y aquella aura que emitía envolvió aquel hombre entonces su alma salió y este cayo al suelo por otra parte Isabel se mantenía en el aire gracias a que sus alas que habían salido y jugaba con aquella alma queriendo atraparla y cuando lo logro la absorbió para después volar hacia mi nuevamente diciéndome mamá sus primeras palabras que estaría feliz si no fuera por lo que acababa de ver. Dimitry mato a los hombres que faltaban quitándoles sus almas al mismo tiempo para después darme una a mí para recuperar mi fuerza que aunque no quería tomarla fue necesario, una vez me pude poner de pie comencé a discutir con Dimitry para que no le digiera a Felipe nada sobre lo que había pasado. Al final mis esfuerzos no funcionaron y al día Siguiente me mude nuevamente con Felipe.

 **6 años**

Isabel ha crecido saludable pero desde que tomo su primera alma no volvió hacerlo ni a mostrar sus alas lo que obligo a Dimitry y a Felipe a vigilarla cada segundo y darle almas ellos cada vez que las necesitaba para poder sobrevivir, no sé si estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo como madre es difícil saber que es lo bueno para mi pequeña.

Isabel

Mi nombre es Isabel según mi mamá soy una niña muy especial porque nací dentro de los mundos de los ángeles de la muerte los cuales no tienen hijos pero yo rompí esa regla y es por eso que no hay niños es este mundo solo en el mundo humano pero ellos son mis enemigos o eso es lo que me dijo mi papá. Hoy comienzo a ir a las clases de Dimitry para los ángeles de la muerte nuevos lo cual me emociona porque aprenderé el oficio de mi papá y mamá pero a la vez me siento mal porque mi mamá se ve triste. Me despedí de mi mamá para después irme con Dimitry, una vez lo hice me di cuenta que solo eran 3 personas las que había, tome un asiento para después escuchar las palabras de Dimitry.

— Como saben, ustedes están aquí porque fueron elegidos por nuestro amo en el infierno para ser ángeles de la muerte, su trabajo se resume simplemente en tomar el alma de las personas para entregarlas a nuestro amo, hace mucho tiempo atrás hubo una pelea entre ángeles y demonios porque los demonios robaban las almas en ese entonces pero después se les ocurrió crear a los ángeles de la muerte para que ellos hicieran su trabajo de esta manera ellos no morirían al hacerlo, en resumen nosotros hacemos su trabajo pero hay algo más los ángeles crearon a los ángeles de la vida quienes son nuestros enemigos cuyo objetivo es que nosotros tomemos una vida y tomar las que sea hora de su muerte — mientras escuchaba a Dimitry comencé a pensar en que tomar algo que no era tuyo estaba mal, por lo que levante la mano para preguntarlo

— ¿Por qué tomamos el alma? ¿eso esta mal no? — pregunte

— No lo es porque eres un ángel de la muerte y ese es tu trabajo

— ¿Dónde viven los ángeles de la vida? — pregunte

— En el cielo

— ¿Qué es el cielo?

— El cielo es el lugar a donde van las almas que son tomadas por los ángeles de la vida

— ¿pero cómo es?

— Nadie lo sabe — mintió Dimitry — lo único que te puedo decir es que pongas atención y te dediques a ser una buena ángel de la muerte

— Ultima pregunta, ¿Qué es el infierno?

— Es el lugar en donde todos los ángeles de la muerte pertenecimos alguna vez, es un lugar muy malo en el cual nadie de nosotros quiere volver a ver, eres afortunada de haber nacido como ángel de la muerte ya que así no sufriste lo mismo que nosotros pero si no quieres verlo y sufrirlo debes convertirte en la mejor ángel de la muerte.

— Está bien — Dimitry se enojaba cada vez que hacia una pregunta lo cual me causo mucho miedo y me quede callada

—Bien por ultimo cada uno de ustedes posee una guadaña la cual puede invocar, deben de practicar con ella su modo de pelea por ustedes mismos si no quieren volver al infierno o desaparecer — dijo Dimitry — ahora se terminó la clase para ustedes menos para ti Isabel — me dijo mirándome a los ojos — tú de ahora en adelante te reunirás conmigo todos los días para entrenar.


End file.
